The Evil that Healed us Both
by Kawaii-Queenie
Summary: Yuniiku finds Joey laying in the middle of the road one day , while walking home from work. She takes him home to take care of him. When she asks him how he got there , he tells her the strangest story... {sry 4 changin title!}
1. Prolouge

It was a cold rainy day. Most people would be depressed because of it, but I loved the rain. Maybe all the inhabitants of my new home though, hadn't lived in the desert for the majority of their lives. I had just recently left my hot, dry, home, after Pegasus took it over. He needed more land, or money for his business; something like that. I didn't know anything about business crap. All I knew was that, thanks to him, everyone I knew back home was dead. That's why I left home and started anew.  
  
Anyway, I was walking home from work that day, when I found a boy laying in the pathway. He was just lying there! He was bloody, bruised, and soaked. He was helpless. I noticed he was unconscious as well. He looked to be fifteen or so, I knew he was around my age.  
  
His jacket was all muddy. I kneeled down, and felt for his pulse. It was there, faintly pulsing through his body.  
  
I lifted him from the muddy ground, and pulled his dirty jacket off. I shook the mud off of it, and shoved the garment into my bag. I took my own jacket off then, and wrapped him in it. I carried him halfway home before he woke.  
  
" Who are you?" he questioned me.  
  
" Yuniiku, you may call me Yuni though." I told him.  
  
He had the most beautiful eyes, big and brown!  
  
" You look exhausted. Go back to sleep, we're almost home." I said.  
  
  
  
He didn't ask questions, he immediately fell back into his slumber.  
  
About an hour later, I finally reached home. I leaned him against myself as I opened the door. I then set him inside, on the bed. I started the fireplace going.  
  
My home wasn't big, or fancy. It was a one-room house, with one other room for the toilet. Instead of a stove, unlike most people, I had a fireplace. It had a rack above for cooking stuff. Then I had a small counter that held my shelves for dishes, canned food, and a plastic wash-bin on the surface for washing dishes. By the window was my mini-fridge. You know one of those little refrigerators that people like to keep in their offices. My bed , bookshelf , and guitar , sat at the other side of the room. The space for the toilet was in a room behind the counter space. The counter had a little handle on side so I could open it. I was thankful that I had a queen-size bed. It would be room enough , to keep the boy until he had healed completely.  
  
I walked over to him and looked over his injuries. On his forehead , lay a huge bloody gash. His arms were bruised badly. I removed his shoes , and looked at his feet. His ankles were swollen badly.  
  
' Does he have a fever?' the thought crossed my mind. I felt his forehead with the back of my hand .  
  
" Hey , whaddaya doin'" I heard. It was the boy again.  
  
" Checking for a fever , hold on."  
  
His forehead was burning up!  
  
" You have a high fever. I'm going to go get some water , to clean up this blood and dirt. I should only be ten minuets. Stay in bed." I told him.  
  
" Hey Yuni?" the boy started.  
  
" Yes?"  
  
" Thanks."  
  
" Your welcome." I stopped when I realized , I didn't know his name.  
  
" Joey." He answered for me.  
  
End of Chapter One.  
  
A/N - So , how didja like it? Good , bad , boring? Need work? R&R please! 


	2. Tickle

I walked to the creek and filled the bin with water. I looked into the sky. The stars played peek-a-boo with the rain-clouds, and the moon watched their game from afar. Green spikes from the pine trees held delicious crystals of rain on their tips. I hiked over the rocks on the familiar slope. I saw the ledge coming. I laid stomach down on the wet grass, and lowered the bin over the ledge, onto the ground below it. Then I jumped down. Mud splattered on my boots, as my feet and the ground met. I picked up the bin and walked the rest of the way home.  
  
When I got to my little house, I looked through the window. Joey saw me, limped over to the door, and opened it for me.  
  
" Joey, I could've opened the door. You're going to make your ankles swell more." I scolded.  
  
I set the bin on the fridge. I then made Joey lean on me, and helped him back to the bed.  
  
" Naughty!" I teased him.  
  
He stuck his tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue back out at him.  
  
I soaked a rag in the cool water, and walked over to him. I wiped off the excess blood and dirt.  
  
" How'd you get hurt like this?" I inquired.  
  
" It was kinda weird. I was walking home from school when this huge light came and blinded me. When my sight came back, I noticed I had eaten some dirt. I looked up and saw blood on the tree in front of me. Obviously I blacked out soon, cause the next thing I knew you were carryin me home."  
  
I stared at him in shock for awhile, but then remembered what I was doing. I placed a clean cloth on his head to cool his fever.  
  
" Are you hungry?" I asked.  
  
" Yeah, I am." He answered.  
  
I got out a pot, and filled it with most of the water from the bin. I stuck it atop the fireplace rack. While the water heated, I got out all the ingredients I needed.  
  
Pretty soon, the water was boiled. I then added carrots, celery, chicken, noodles, and some herbs. I stirred it. I got out a small cookie sheet. It was only big enough for one loaf of bread. I placed half a loaf on it, and set it on the rack as well.  
  
While the food heated, I got out a glad baggy, and filled it with ice. I handed it to Joey.  
  
" Here, for you eye." I told him.  
  
He placed it on his blackened eye.  
  
I checked on the food. It was hot.  
  
" Joey, you can go to the table now." I said.  
  
The boy limped to the table. It too, was as small as my other possessions. It was only big enough to hold two small plates, and a couple cups.  
  
I poured his food into a bowl, got his tea, and set them down in front of him. I then got my own food, and sat down as well.  
  
He slurped some of the soup. His eyes widened.  
  
" This is the best soup I ever put in my mouth!" he complemented me.  
  
I blushed. He gobbled down the rest of his soup quickly. He drank his tea even more quickly.  
  
" Mmmm. That was delicious Yuni!" he complemented me again. This time he gave me a peck on the cheek too.  
  
I finished off my dinner then, and washed up the dishes; using the remaining water from the bin.  
  
Joey limped over to the bed. He sat down on it, and pulled off his shirt. He caught my gaze for some reason, only for a second though.  
  
" Ah Yuni? Where should I put my shirt?" he questioned.  
  
  
  
I trotted over to him, and grabbed the shirt. I tossed it into the laundry basket.  
  
  
  
I got my nightclothes out; a tank top, and some floppy black shorts.  
  
" No lookin' boy, turn around." I ordered.  
  
He did as I told him. I turned my back as well, and got dressed.  
  
" Ok Joey. You can turn around now."  
  
He turned back around. He kinda stared for a second.  
  
" What?" I questioned.  
  
" Uh, nothin." He told me.  
  
I knew he was lying, but I didn't bother to ask. Boys were just weird.  
  
"I don't have an extra mat for myself or anything. You don't mind sharing a bed do ya?" I made sure.  
  
" Nah, it's ok. I understand." He told me, as he crawled under the sheets.  
  
I slid under the crisp sheets.  
  
" By the way, I have insomnia, and I talk a lot. I might keep you up." I warned him.  
  
" Its cool. Maybe talking will help you get to sleep." He assured me.  
  
He reached over to me, and put his fingers on my neck. I flinched. He grinned, and started tickling me.  
  
" Ahhhh! Nooooo!" I screamed  
  
He continued tickling me.  
  
" Gaaaaaaaaah!" I squealed.  
  
He started laughing. I hid under the sheets, and curled up into a little ball. He started feeling from above the sheets for my neck. When he finally found it, he started tickling me again.  
  
" Eeep!" I squeaked.  
  
He pulled the sheets off of me, and tickled under my arms. I screeched. As he continued I began laughing. I laughed so hard, my eyes watered. I turned the tables by pushing him over, and poking him in the belly. He laughed, and got me back by tickling my stomach as well.  
  
" Not my tummy!"  
  
He had me pinned now. He pressed his nose against mine.  
  
" Gotcha!" he boasted playfully.  
  
I pecked him on the nose. He sat in shock for a sec, which was long enough for me to get away.  
  
" Hehehe!" I laughed.  
  
" No fair!" Joey claimed.  
  
" Yeah hah!" I argued.  
  
" Nah ah!" he shot back.  
  
We both started laughing again.  
  
I snuggled up in the sheets and fell fast asleep.  
  
A/N- this is only the beginning! R&R! Wait for more chappies ^-^ 


	3. Helping

A/N - This is now in Joey's POV. It's the first time I've ever tried to portray him. so give me CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. For those of you who don't understand that, that means, don't sit there and give me a review that is five billion pages long about how horrible I was at portraying him! It means tell me what I did wrong, and give me a suggestion on what to do with it! On with El ficcy!  
  
I woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and coffee.  
  
" Mmmm, what's cookin' doc?" I questioned her.  
  
She turned to me and smiled.  
  
" Pancakes and hash-browns. I'm also brewing my coffee." She told me.  
  
My mouth watered. This girl could cook! I hadn't ever tasted a simple bowl of soup, so delicious! I looked over, and noticed she was stirring something besides batter. It was this thick brown stuff.  
  
" What's that stuff?" I asked her.  
  
"Syrup, I don't have all kindsa money to go out and buy the pre-made kind anyhow. Besides that, I think the pre-made tastes fake." She replied.  
  
I walked over to Yuni, and leaned on her for support.  
  
For some reason, I liked being this close to her. I could've always called Yugi or someone and asked them to come pick me up, but what if I never saw her again after that? She reminded me of Yugi, so kind, and compassionate. She also reminded me of Seto Kaiba, because she was so lonely.  
  
She was beautiful too. Lavender highlights zigzagged through her messy bleach blonde hair. Her eyes sparkled like peridots.  
  
Yuni flipped a pancake, and then tossed the ready ones onto a plate on the table. Hash browns were sitting around the pancakes.  
  
Once the last pancake was finished, I started for the table.  
  
" Hold it right their mister, pancakes might not be a good idea for you!" she told me.  
  
" Why?" I whined.  
  
" You had a fever last night, lemme check for your fever again."  
  
This time, instead of using the back of her hand, she pressed her lips against my forehead. I didn't protest against that!  
  
"OK, you can. Looks like those herbs helped your fever go away."  
  
I sat down, and she handed me some pancakes. She then spooned some syrup on them, and gave me a couple of pancakes.  
  
I gobbled em down in an instant. Yuni finished her breakfast soon after, and stuck the dishes in the wash- bin. I watched her as she walked over to the hamper, and pulled out some of our dirty clothes. She stuffed them in this giant yellow bag, and swung it over her shoulder.  
  
Then she pulled some soap, and towels out of this drawer, and handed them to me. We went outside, and as soon as Yuni shut the door, she picked me up! She had one hand under my legs, and the other under my neck.  
  
" Why are ya carryin' me?" I demanded.  
  
" We have a slope to climb, and a ledge. I don't think your ankles can handle that.  
  
"Aww, but....." I began.  
  
" No buts." She interfered.  
  
I sighed, even though I kinda liked her taking care of me.  
  
So anyway, we climbed up this steep slope  
  
She had to be pretty strong. I didn't know any girl who could lift someone their own age so easily!  
  
When we got to the creek, she put me down.  
  
"Yuni, how is it your so strong?" I questioned.  
  
"Lots of ways, my home life, obviously, I do martial arts, my job. All that stuff." She explained.  
  
I nodded, though that wasn't very specific.  
  
"Go wash up, I'll be doing laundry over here. Oh and here's a towel."  
  
Yuni was weird. She acted as if all this was normal. Washing in a creek, cooking over a fire, going to work.  
  
I walked aways, until I reached a pretty secluded spot, and washed up. When I got out, I noticed my clothes were no longer there.  
  
Man! I knew I was way disorganized an all, but I'd never lost my clothes before!  
  
I wrapped my towel around my waist, and went to search for them.  
  
When I'd been searching for 30 minuets, I decided to go see if Yuni knew where my stuff was.  
  
" Yuni?"  
  
She turned.  
  
"Whooooo! Joey's got no clothes on!" she chanted childishly.  
  
" Very funny, do you know where my clothes are?" I interrogated.  
  
"Yup! Right here!" she grinned mischievously, as she held my clothes up proudly.  
  
I walked over to grab them, but she held them away. She whisked them back and forth in front of my face, as I tried to grab them. She laughed wildly.  
  
Eventually, she grew bored of the game and handed them over.  
  
"Thank you!" I exclaimed, and walked off to change.  
  
Pretty soon, Yuni had finished with our laundry, and her bathing.  
  
She picked me up then and started down the slope.  
  
"So Joey, where do you go to school at?" she questioned.  
  
"Mitako high." I replied.  
  
"How bout you?"  
  
"I buy books and tutor myself. I don't have time for school, my job gets in the way."  
  
This surprised me, though it shouldn't have.  
  
I never saw her parents around, she had no plumbing, and she cooked for herself and even did her own laundry. I felt I knew the answer to all of this, but I asked anyway.  
  
"How come I never see your parents around?"  
  
She looked uncomfortable when I asked this.  
  
"You don't have to answer that if you don't wanna." I assured her.  
  
"No, its ok. Maybe I need to talk to someone about them." She said.  
  
I smiled. She trusted me, after only two days!  
  
"My parents, their, well, their .......dead." she finally spat out. "They, were killed when Pegasus took over our land. His guards killed them for not moving. My friends were all killed too, and so was my twin." She told me nervously.  
  
Yuni suddenly stopped then. I looked down and saw her knees quiver. I looked into her eyes for a split second.  
  
They were completely white! I saw her begin to fall forward, and instinctively jumped out of her arms. I barely caught my balance.  
  
I turned to see her go tumbling down the slope. I ran after her.  
  
My swelled ankles throbbed like crazy. I began climbing down, holding on to each rock for dear life. I kept climbing, until I stepped on something. I looked down, and there was Yuni, attached to the slope! I looked closer, and saw that it was a huge, sharp rock she was attached to!  
  
I jumped to flat ground and felt something land on my head. I looked back up, and saw a red river of liquid flowing down from Yuni. It splashed into my hands.  
  
My heart thundered. . I pulled her down by the feet, and heard a ripping sound. My stomach heaved, because I knew that, that was Yuni's flesh ripping.  
  
I pulled her backward, instead of down.  
  
I fell back, Yuni's body landed on the ground with a loud thud.  
  
The odor of her blood was now twice as powerful.  
  
I crawled over to her, and tried to pick her up. My eyes caught where her stomach was injured, and I couldn't take it; the thick purples mass, gushing out of her stomach.  
  
I turned away and retched.  
  
I turned back around, and tried to pick her back up.  
  
This time I succeeded, but just barely.  
  
With Yuni safe in my arms, I ran down the slope, and jumped over the ledge. Pain shot up my legs, and her blood gushed onto my arms, seeping through my jacket. I continued running.  
  
Subconsciously, there was one thing screaming through my mind; to get help. 


End file.
